


They're in the Pool

by theydonotmove



Series: The City is At War [6]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take long for Erik to find his boyfriend. He's in the school pool having sex with his sister. Just as Erik expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're in the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to my City is at War 'Verse which was originally posted here: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=19267580#t19267580
> 
> This one-shot can be read as a stand alone. All you need to know is that in this 'verse, Raven, Angel (her girlfriend), Hank, Alex, Darwin, and Sean are a happy little polyamorous family led by the devious Charles and Erik who are the only two who won't sleep with anyone without the other present (with Raven as the exception).
> 
> Oh, and Raven is still adopted.

“Come on,” Charles whined like the spoilt brat he was, arms around Erik’s neck, “Blow it off and fuck me.”

“I can’t, Baby,” Erik told him for the fourth time, “I have a test.”

“Get out of it.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

“Yes, I can, but that’ll mean more work -- and time -- later, and you know I hate sucking up to Stryker.” Erik removed Charles‘ arms from his shoulders. “Thirty-five minutes tops.”

Charles insolently replaced his arms and pouted up at Erik. “But what will I do in the meantime?”

“I don’t know, Baby. Go find Raven.”

“Okay!” said Charles, kissed Erik, and bounded off down the hall.

“You sneaky bitch!” Erik called after him.

“Thirty-five minutes, Darling! Don’t be late!”

Erik rolled his eyes and headed to his test.

Thirty-two and a half minutes and an aced test later Erik was on his way to the school pool. It barely took one step out of his classroom to figure out where Charles and Raven were. The gossip was flying between the freshmen, the only people at this school who thought anything besides “of course” when told who, where, or how Charles was fucking. Problem was, they were all talking so fast Erik couldn’t catch the location.

He picked one up by the collar and said “Boyfriend.” The kid must have been really green because Erik had to expand that to, “Where is my boyfriend?” before the trembling boy pointed in the direction of the gym and stammered,

“P-pool?”

“Thank you,” said Erik with a grin, and dropped him. The boy’s friends were all silent, frozen, until Erik turned away. The chatter that rose behind him was incredibly amusing: ‘CHEATING’ ‘AT SCHOOL?’ ‘HIS SISTER!?!?’ They all sounded so shocked and skeptical. It was adorable.

As promised, Erik found Charles and Raven in the pool. They were against the wall halfway to the deep-end, just deep enough in the water that Raven’s bare breasts floated on the surface. Charles had her pressed to the pool wall and was moving slowly inside her to the same gentle rhythm as they were kissing. 

Erik loved watching them like this. Everyone (except maybe their parents) knew that the Xavier siblings fucked, but only a select few knew that the Xavier siblings made love.  
When they were like this, it was if the entire world cease to exist around them. They sunk into each other so completely that not even Erik could get between them. This might worry another man (and it did worry Angel at first, until Erik showed her how they could occupy the time) but Erik knew without doubt that he and Charles were soulmates. Besides, as sneaky as he could be about it, Charles always asked permission first. 

Quietly, Erik stripped off his clothes and slipped into the pool beside them. They didn’t react at first, instead taking one last long kiss from each other. They didn’t even open their eyes, they both knew Erik’s body well enough to know when it was near. 

As soon as they detached at the lips, Raven was reaching for Erik. He obliged, kissing her deeply and reaching a hand between her and Charles to rub her clitoris. He could feel where they joined with his fingertips, stunningly hot in the tepid pool.

After a few minutes Charles whimpered to get Erik’s attention, and Erik switched over to his lips. Raven was moaning by this point and Charles was clearly just barely holding on. A few moments later, Raven was shuddering and making a gorgeous little crying noise. Erik eventually took pity on her and let go of her clit. Charles followed soon after, his steady thrusts degrading into a frantic rutting before he too went over the edge. 

Charles and Raven pressed their foreheads together for a moment, catching their breath. Charles pulled back first, sliding out of Raven and removing the condom. He tossed it onto the pool deck and drew Erik to him. They floated away a foot or two, leaving Raven clutching the edge of the pool behind her, and enjoying the sensation of the water moving against her vulva. 

“Hi,” Charles said.

“Brat,” said Erik. “Did you have a nice playdate with your sister?”

“Mm, yes. I did.” He reached down between Erik’s legs and cupped his tight balls. “Was your test worth it?”

“To come back to this? Hell yes.”

Charles made to dunk under the water, but Erik stopped him. “What are you doing? You’ll drown yourself.”

Charles just waggled his eyebrows and dove below the surface. Erik watched him curiously, wondering if his boyfriend was about to attempt to suck him off and not breathe half the pool water in the process. A moment later he felt closed lips and then a tongue on his perineum. A tongue that traced around his balls and up his shaft, and lingered on the head before Charles came back up for air. Erik couldn’t think of anything to say before Charles disappeared again. 

A few more minutes of this treatment and Erik had stopped standing and started floating in the water, eyes shut. Charles came up for air once again and stood beside the prostrate Erik. He took Erik’s cock in hand and started energetically jacking him off. Soon he had Erik coming all over himself, and was washing his hand off in the pool water.

He looked over to see Raven now sitting on the pool deck, legs swinging in the water, watching them with a very pleased look on her face. As soon as her eyes met Charles‘ she was adjusting her hips and spreading her legs in invitation. Charles swam over to her and smiled up at her from between her thick thighs. “I’m going to sprain my tongue between the two of you.”

Raven just smirked and pulled his head closer to her by his hair. He took the hint and opened her up with his abused tongue, licking fast little circles around her clit, before tracing down the inside of her labia. He dipped inside her briefly and then worked his way back up the other side. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and once he had extracted his face from Raven, a recovered Erik pulled him away and took his place. He watched his sister buck and pant at his boyfriend’s ministrations. For a gay man, Erik certainly knew his way around a pussy. Raven certainly seemed to think so as she soon was calling out a strangled combination of Erik and her brother’s names.

They got out of the pool then, just as fifth period gym came in to use the pool. The three of them stood naked in front of thirty people. As usual, they were unconcerned. 

“You might want to clean the pool,” said Charles, eventually. And with that they gathered Erik’s clothes and left for the locker room, the students parting automatically to let them pass.


End file.
